


From  jaw to collar

by huxley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Body Worship, Breathplay, Community: hp_kinkmemes, Dark, M/M, Neck fetish, Necks, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxley/pseuds/huxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is obsessed with getting his hands around Draco's neck (and not just to strangle him). Draco "reluctantly" indulges Harry in his fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From  jaw to collar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hp-kinkmemes.livejournal.com/2567.html?thread=177415#t177415) at hp_kinkmemes

"Did you know," whispered Harry, his lips brushing Draco's skin, "that you make a little humming sound every time I kiss you – _here_?”

Harry pressed his lips to the underside of Draco's jaw, just above his Adam's apple. Right on cue, Harry felt Draco's throat vibrate as he hummed softly, the vibrations making Harry’s lips tingle.

He grinned and ran the pad of his thumb over the same spot, watching Draco's lips press together.

"No idea what you're talking about, Potter," he muttered, shutting his eyes against the sharp glare of the mid morning sun.

"Oh I think you do," said Harry. He let his fingertips trail over the curve of Draco's throat, pressing a little firmer when Draco arched into his touch. Draco's throat, never anything but smooth as silk, was warm, the sun casting a bright glow on the pale skin. He watched Draco's throat work under his fingers as he swallowed, the flesh rising and falling in a wave.

Harry pressed his face into Draco's shoulder and let the strands of his hair tickle along his forehead.

"God I love your neck," he said. He inhaled the scent of Draco's skin, felt himself go dizzy from it. Harry, though he didn’t dare admit it, loved the scent of the ridiculously expensive aftershaves Draco insisted on buying. He loved it especially when the scent was a day old and almost worn off as it was now. By morning, the smell had always faded to mingle with Draco's own scent of clean skin and soap.

Draco's hand slid into Harry's hair and he sighed, the sound rumbling out of his chest beneath Harry's head.

"You're obsessed," said Draco through a yawn. "Go close the fucking curtains, will you? That sun is blinding me".

Harry had barely heard him. He had his fingers wrapped lightly around Draco's throat, watching the muscles twist and move as Draco spoke, feeling them press and release against the pads of his fingers.

"Later," said Harry. He felt in a daze. He slid his palm from around Draco's neck and let it rest at the base, thumb absently stroking his collar bone. He ignored Draco's grunt of annoyance and pressed his lips right beneath his ear, nosing his hair out of the way.

The skin there was warmer, hot even, obscenely smooth and untouched by stubble. Harry opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against it, feeling the muscle give slightly. He pressed an open mouthed kiss there and sucked a little at the skin. Draco shifted beneath him, a huff of air escaping his lips.

"Harry," he whispered. His hand in Harry's hair tightened, his nails scratching through the roots and a shiver ran down Harry's spine.

"You like it, too," smirked Harry, trailing his nose down the side of Draco's neck, breathing him in.

Draco tilted his head back and Harry drank in the sight.

"Yes, well, it's not _entirely_ horrible," he admitted, pressing a little against the back of Harry's head.

"It's fucking gorgeous," Harry told told him. "It would look amazing in a Muggle suit, with a shirt collar and tie and all, if you'd just - "

"No," snapped Draco. "I am not acquiescing to your little Muggle clothing fetish, for the last time."

Harry rolled his eyes let his nails score lightly across his neck, watching the pink trails fade back into white again. Harry licked his lips, considering.

He had tried again and again to get Draco in any kind of neck wear. Scarves were all fine and good, but they defeated the purpose when they covered everything from breastbone to ears, like Draco liked to wear them. Ties were a lost cause, and Harry's suggestion of a necklace was met with a defiant "I'm not a fucking _woman_ , Potter".

He licked a line up Draco's neck, stopping to bite along his jaw line and Draco's mouth dropped open.

"I think I _am_ a little obsessed," said Harry. He felt Draco looking at him, could see the slit of grey as Draco squinted down at him, but Harry only reached up and tilted Draco's head to the side. He ran his fingers over the raised tendon and pressed down to hear Draco hiss.

"Funny to think how the only thing you wanted to do to my neck at one point was slit it open," said Draco.

Harry glanced up at him and sucked in a breath when he saw how carefully Draco held his head in position for him. He wrapped his entire hand around Draco's throat, digging his fingertips into the hard bone of his spine at the base of his skull.

"That's not fair," he whispered, lowering his lips to Draco's. "I also wouldn't have said no to wringing it".

Draco tried to laugh and Harry squeezed tighter, feeling the tip of Draco's tongue slip out to wet his lips.

"I still wouldn't put it past you these days," said Draco, his throat straining to form the words under Harry's hand. "Sometimes when I piss you off, I can see you eying me like you're going to do me in without even using your wand."

Harry stared down at him and saw Draco's eyes flash, his lips quirking into a smirk.

Harry loosened his grip.

"If you ever do decide to kill you, it won't be like that," said Harry. "I wouldn't do anything to ruin your pretty neck."

Draco blinked slowly up at him and nodded.

"Good to know".

He tugged Harry back down and Harry's mouth opened over the curve where his neck met his shoulder. He bit down and Draco whined, his leg jerking against the mattress. A sheen of sweat had broken out over his skin and Harry savored the tang of it as he licked a smooth stripe from his shoulder to ear. The fingers in his hair tightened and Harry's hand curled into the soft cotton of Draco's t-shirt, tugging it down, desperate to get at more skin.

" _Fuck_ , Draco," he moaned, mouthing at the dip between the exposed collar bones. He kissed up Draco's neck, Draco straining his head back until his crown met the pillow.

Harry's mouth was frantic, wide and hot, wandering the expanse of Draco's flesh, turning Draco's head to and fro as he pleased. He let the edge of his teeth score along the underside of his jaw before biting down over the thrumming pulse point.

"God, I just want to bite right through you," he sobbed.

"Fucking vampire", Draco groaned, panting into Harry's temple.

Harry hummed almost in agreement and raised his fingers to Draco's pulse. He closed his eyes, feeling for the press of his heartbeat against his fingertips before replacing them with his mouth. He breathed deeply, the pulse beating against his lips, Draco's breath ruffling his hair.

"I'm too hot, Potter," whined Draco as he kicked the sheets from around his middle. "I want a shower".

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and tightened his grip on Draco's waist.

"If you let me get up I'll let you join me," said Draco. He twirled patterns across Harry's back with his fingers and lowered his lips to his ear. "And I'll deep throat you".

Harry's breath escaped him and he raised his head, his gaze sweeping the length of Draco's neck. Draco glared up at him, knowing that he'd won. Harry loved nothing more than to feel his cock as far down Draco's throat as it would go, loved to wrap his fingers around it as he worked and to feel Draco's muscles fighting to suck him down.

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to Draco's sensitive spot. He had taken Draco by surprise and the soft sound fell from his lips before Draco could stop it.

"Fucking bastard," he said, shoving Harry off and pushing himself out of bed. "Come on, before I change my mind".

Harry stretched and licked his lips, staring at the back of Draco's neck before following him.


End file.
